Scanty And Kneesocks Go Out
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Scanty and Kneesocks go out to find men, so that they can both get pregnant and give birth to Hellspawns.


SCANTY AND KNEESOCKS GO OUT

Whilst having their dinner at home, Scanty came up with an idea. "Why doesn't one of us get pregnant?" she said. "Why?" asked Kneesocks. "So that one of us can give birth to the ultimate Hellspawn." answered Scanty. "Good idea." said Kneesocks. "But how will we find a man who can help us conceive one?" "We'll go out tonight and hit the clubs." said Scanty. "We'll be like Anarchy and find ourselves a man. Then we'll take him home and one of us will have intercourse with him." "I like that, sister. I like that a lot." said Kneesocks. "But couldn't both of us get pregnant? 2 Hellspawns are better than one." "Of course." said Scanty.

So Scanty and Kneesocks arrive at a nightclub. Scanty is wearing a black dress and Kneesocks is wearing a black tube top and mini skirt. They looked around for the perfect catch. "So many hot men to choose from? But who?" said Kneesocks. They didn't have to look for long, as two men called Gerry and Pete appeared. The men offered to buy the sisters drinks and sat down at a table with them.

Scanty talked to Gerry and Kneesocks talked to Pete. They talked, drank and danced. The sisters' plan was working perfectly. They just needed to get the men drunk enough so that they can have sex with them.

The men became inebriated and the sisters put them in their car with Fastener driving. They arrived at the sisters' house. They took the men to the bedroom. All four of them stripped off. Scanty and Kneesocks handcuffed the men to their beds. The men wanted the sisters to put condoms on them, but they said no. The men were getting annoyed. "Why don't you want us to wear condoms?" they asked. The sisters told the men their plan and the men wouldn't stand for it. They didn't want to conceive Hellspawns. They had no idea Scanty and Kneesocks were evil. They struggled to get out of the handcuffs but no avail.

The men knew that if they don't get erections, they can't have sex with the sisters. But Scanty and Kneesocks gave them both Viagra pills and they were both like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Scanty and Kneesocks mounted their men and started to have sex with them.

Until the window smashed open and two figures jumped into the room and stood there. They were none other than Panty and Stocking ready to fight the Deamon sisters off. The Deamon Sisters uncuffed their men and took off them off their beds. The Sisters pulled out knives and pointed them at the men's throats. The beds suddenly started to change shape and grow bigger. They were becoming Bed Ghosts. Underneath the quilts were sharp teeth. They moved like spiders on their bed legs. The Deamon sisters left the room with their men leaving Panty and Stocking alone with the Bed Ghosts. The Anarchies fought off the Bed Ghosts, the Ghosts exploded and the Anarchies got their coins.

The Anarchies left the room and found themselves in a giant maze. "This is some Nightmare On Elm Street shit." said Panty. They decided to split up and find the Deamon Sisters. Panty went down one direction, Stocking another. Both of them had their weapons at the ready. It wasn't easy because they kept facing dead ends and had to choose another directions.

In the maze, Scanty and Gerry had one dead end to themselves and so did Kneesocks and Pete. Both men were lying on the floor, tied up and gagged. The Sisters stroked their men on the heads. "You still have an erection." said Scanty to Gerry. "The Viagra has worn off, but you still find me attractive. It just goes to show you that all men want bad girls." "Evil has and always will be sexy." said Kneesocks to Pete. "Why else do you think men like villainesses in movies?". Both Scanty and Kneesocks mounted on top of Gerry and Pete and started to have sex with them.

Minewhile, Panty and Stocking were completely lost in the maze. Stocking suddenly remembered something. She got her walkie talkie out and called Panty. "Ghost seekers." she said. "Oh yeah." said Panty. Ghost Seekers were like heat seeking missiles to ghosts. Panty clicked on a switch on her pistol and Stocking clicked on switches on her katanas. Panty fired into the air and Stocking threw one of her Katanana in the air. As if the bullet and katana had lives of their own, the weapons shot across the air to find the Deamon Sisters.

Scanty was just getting it on with Gerry, until she sensed the bullet was heading towards her. She jumped out of the way as the bullet missed her. Kneesocks sensed Stocking's katana heading towards her and she jumped out of the way as the katana missed her and got stuck into the wall. Back in Stocking's spot, she held out her hand as if she was using the Force. Back in Kneesocks and Pete's spot, the katana appeared to wobble on it's own and it pulled itself out of the wall. The katana shot into the air and flew over to where Stocking was. Stocking caught it and judging by the direction the katana came from, Kneesocks wasn't far.

Scanty clicked a switch on her pistol and Kneesocks clicked a switch on one of her scythes. "Two can play at this game, Anarchy." said Scanty as she fired her Angel seeking bullet into he air. In Panty's spot, she sensed Scanty's bullet and dodged out of the way as the bullet hit the floor from where she was standing. Panty fired some more bullets and they flew over to Scanty's spot. Scanty dodged them all and fired her own bullets. Panty dodged them.

Stocking and Kneesocks were throwing their katanas and scythes at each other. No-one was winning. This was going on for 30 minutes. The Deamon sisters were fed up. "All I want to do is sex with a man so that we can conceive a Hellspawn. Is that hard to ask?" said Scanty as she lit a Sobranie. Kneesocks lit one too. The Deamon Sisters were bored. So was Panty and Stocking. "Just give us the two men, so we can go home!" said Panty. "I'm bored as shit!" Stocking then had an idea. She stuck her katanas into a wall and used them to climb up the wall. She appeared at the top of the wall and looked around the maze. It was about as big as a football pitch. She noticed the smoke coming from the Deamon Sisters' cigarettes. She stood on the wall and leapt to the next wall and the next wall and the next. Until she reached where Kneesocks was at. Kneesocks was sitting down with her back on the wall.

Stocking jumped down and grabbed Pete. She jumped into the air and landed on top of wall. She then leapt from wall to wall carrying Pete over her shoulder. Stocking then went to the entrance of the maze and left Pete there. She then jumped back onto the walls and looked for Panty.

Scanty's walkie talkie was buzzing. Scanty answered it. It was Kneesocks on the other end. "Sister, Anarchy took him!" "I thought she might." said Scanty as Panty and Stocking jumped from the wall and landed right beside her. She looked at Panty and Stocking. She was too fed up to fight them. "Another time, Angels." she said as she pulled out a small ball and threw it to the ground. Smoke came out and surrounded Panty and Stocking. As the smoke cleared, Scanty was no-where to be seen.

Panty and Stocking took Gerry and Pete away from the Deamon Sisters' house. "Oh, thank you so much." said Gerry. "How can we ever repay you?" Panty got a crafty look on her face. So they took the men home and I don't need to tell you what Panty was doing to Gerry. "You're not wanting me to create a Hellspawn with you, by any chance?" said Gerry. "No." said Panty. Pete also joined in the fun. Stocking just had a take out.

At their home, Scanty and Kneesocks were drinking beer and watching TV. "We failed. But at least we tried." said Scanty. "Should we try next time, or will that make the Anarchies came back?" asked Kneesocks. "I think it's okay to have sex with men, as long as we don't force them to get us pregnant." said Scanty. "We would've made great mothers, by the way." said Kneesocks. "Very true." said Scanty.

THE END


End file.
